Therapy delivery elements such as implantable medical catheters and leads may be used for a variety of therapeutic and diagnostic purposes. Precise placement of therapy delivery elements may result in improved therapeutic efficacy or reduced side effects. Anchors may be attached to a therapy delivery element during implantation and sutured to subcutaneous tissue of the patient to secure a portion of the therapy delivery element in place.